The Hour Before Dawn
The Hour Before Dawn: and Two Other Stories from Newford (2005) — This is a collection of three stories in the 18th book in the Newford series by Charles de Lint. Category (YA, Adult) Adult Description A short story collection written and illustrated by Charles de Lint. Excerpt Themes Table of Contents * 9 • Preface: Author's Note • (2005) • essay by Charles de Lint # 13 • "The Hour Before Dawn" • (Newford) • (2005) • novelette # 43 • "That Was Radio Clash" • (Newford) • (2005) • novelette # 71 • "The Butter Spirit's Tithe" • (Newford) • (2004) • novelette ~ Source: Publication Listing ~ ISFdb Story Synopsis "The Hour Before Dawn" ✤ The title story takes place in 1957, about a classic down-at-the heels private eye who gets visits from the dead in the hour before dawn. Everyone does, but he remembers these visits. The problem now is that the visitor is none other than his former sister-in-law, whom he despised when she was alive, and who doesn't seem to have become Ms. Sweetness and Light since. But in de Lint's universe, even the dead can change, particularly when we learn that the dead not only visit those who can help them, but also visit those they can help. — (original to collection) (Reprinted in Muse and Reverie) "That Was Radio Clash" ✤ A memorial to Joe Strummer, most famously of Clash, and it's a story in which de Lint's love of music comes through strongly. It picks up the theme of the first story, as well—in this case, not only is Sarah Blue given another chance, but she passes along the gift. — Originally in: Taverns of the Dead, ed. Kealen Patrick Burke, Cemetery Dance, 2004. (Reprinted in Muse and Reverie) "The Butter Spirit's Tithe" ✤ The story of a young musician who runs afoul of a touchy—and not terribly honest—spirit, de Lint takes a slightly different approach, once again bringing his signature blending of Celtic and North American mythology into play. As so often in de Lint's storytelling, the key factors in Conn O'Neill's second chance are love, and trust in the not-quite earthly. — Originally in: Emerald Green: Great Tales of Irish Fantasy, ed. Andrew M. Greeley, Forge, 2004. (Reprinted in Muse and Reverie) ~ Source: Charles de Lint, The Hour Before Dawn and Two Other Stories from Newford World-Building Settings Supernatural / Mythical Elements ghosts, faerie, time travel Characters To expand the table, right-press on a row of the table or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Cover Artists * Charles de Lint — 2005-hc by Subterranean Press ~ Source: Charles de Lint: The Hour Before Dawn (2005) Description ✥ NOTE: In addition to the stories, we are presented with two illustrations by de Lint, for "The Hour Before Dawn" and "This Was Radio Clash." They are photographic triptychs, and both are built around a central image that sets a scene; the smaller insets pick up details from the story -- a graveyard, a young woman from the punk scene—that resonate across the central image, proving that de Lint can write with images as well as words. ~ The Hour Before Dawn ~ Green Man review Publishing Information Publishers: Subterranean Press * Hardcover, First Ed., 114 pages, Pub: June 28th 2005—ISBN: 1596060271 First Sentence Quotes Goodreads | Charles de Lint Quotes Awards Trivia Lists That Contain The Hour Before Dawn (Newford, #18) by Charles de Lint ~ GR Notes ✥ The Hour Before Dawn is also the first book to be illustrated by Charles de Lint himself. In addition to the full-color cover, Charles has created a full-page black and white illustration for each story. The Limited and Lettered Editions will contain an extra, full-color frontispiece, not appearing anywhere else. ~ Charles de Lint: The Hour Before Dawn (2005) Description See Also * Next book: Old Man Crow (2007) * Previous book: Make a Joyful Noise (2006) * Chronological List of Newford books * Canon Book List * Category: Characters - Newford Wiki Other Newford Collections: * Dreams Underfoot * Moonlight and Vines * Tapping the Dream Tree * Muse and Reverie External Links Book: * Charles de Lint: The Hour Before Dawn (2005) Description ~ Author * The Hour Before Dawn and Two Other Stories from Newford (Newford, #18) ~ GR * Newford series - Urban Fantasy Wiki ~ Wikia * Bibliography: The Hour Before Dawn ~ ISFdb * The Hour Before Dawn: And Two Other Stories... by Charles de Lint ~ Shelfari (Characters, etc) Artist: * Charles de Lint - Summary Bibliography ~ did his own artwork for this Reviews: *Charles de Lint, Make a Joyful Noise *Variety SF: Charles de Lint's "Make a Joyful Noise" Category:Books Category:Browse Category:Collections